This disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a loudspeaker.
Loudspeakers generally include a diaphragm and a linear motor. When driven by an electrical input signal, the linear motor moves the diaphragm to cause vibrations in air, thereby generating sound. Various techniques have been used to control the directivity and radiation pattern of a loudspeaker, including acoustic horns, pipes, slots, waveguides, and other structures that redirect or guide the generated sound waves. In some of these structures, an opening in the horn, pipe, slot or waveguide is covered with an acoustically resistive material to improve the performance of the loudspeaker over a wider range of frequencies.